


Of chocolate cake and a full moon

by Huggiebird



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: :D, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Full Moons, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Werewolves, backstory yeees, cakes, i hope you enjoy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggiebird/pseuds/Huggiebird
Summary: Hi! I was your NedCan VDE exchange, Ancsa! :DIt is with a few different prompts and I really hope you like it.Please tell me what you think!<3





	Of chocolate cake and a full moon

“Hey, Willem?” A quiet voice broke the silence that had settled around the garden, only interrupted by the sound of garden tools moving earth and plants being put in the ground. A distracted hum was the only response Matthew got to indicate the other had even heard him, still at work in the garden and concentrated on his work.

“What is it?” Willem finally spoke after a minute or two, laying his tools to rest on the upturned earth and turning his head to regard the Canadian, who was quietly standing on the edge of the flowerbed the Dutchman had been working on moments prior.

Matthew had to laugh a bit, his partner never stayed quiet for long when Matthew wanted something from him after all. “You remember what day it will be tonight, right?” Willem raised an eyebrow at the unexpected question and decided to get up to talk to Matthew better, cleaning his hands on his dirty trousers.

“I do know what kind of day it will be today, yes. The full moon. Worried I’ll eat you?” The Dutchman chuckled at his own joke, making Matthew blush and shove the other slightly once the taller was safely out of the freshly planted flowerbed. 

“No, you ass. You know why I asked.” Came the expiated response from the Canadian. The taller of the two nodded. “Don’t get your tail in a twist Mathijs, I was only teasing.” Willem said with a small laugh. 

He had been tending to their garden, which housed tulips and snow-drops they had decided to start one, which Willem tending to it most of the time, after they had moved in together five years ago. The previous batch of flowers had sadly died and after purchasing new bulbs, Willem had been busy all morning to replant the cleared out patch of flowerbed.

Matthew and Willem had started living together after about a year into their relationship. They had bought a house more remote than other people might like, but the two loved the open space and the nearby forest that was next to their property.

Willem was about to ask what the other had wanted when a particular scent came their way. “Is something burning?” The taller one asked, his nose twitching at the unpleasant smell. Matthew gasped and nearly cursed as he turned and made a beeline for the nearby door that lead inside the house. 

Willem followed shortly after, curious what his partner had been making to get such an reaction out of the Canadian. He closed the door that Matthew had gone through, once he stepped inside, which had been left open by Matthew in his haste to get to the kitchen. 

“Mathijs?” He called out to his partner like Matthew had done to him in the garden. He decided to get his boots off at the door mat, least he wanted an angry rant directed at him about the floor just having been cleaned and the Dutchman making it dirty again.

This time there was a curse heard, an rarity in itself really. “I burnt the cake,” came the sad reply. Willem walked into the kitchen to see Matthew waving away smoke and looking disgruntled at the result of his baking. 

Willem did not even have to ask what happened before the explanation was given. “I was baking a chocolate cake for us to share after lunch. Since you were busy in the garden I thought it would be a nice surprise for you, for your hard work on the flowerbed.” Matthew said with a sad sigh, setting the plate with burned cake on the counter.

Willem walked closer and wrapped his arms around the saddened Canadian, squeezing slightly. Matthew gratefully leaned into the embrace. “It was your favorite too.” He continued, muffed because he had hid his face partly into Willem’s warm scarf. The Dutchman usually wore his blue and white striped scarf indoors, even if Matthew kept saying he should take it off.

“That is sweet of you, “ Willem began to say, pink slightly dusting his cheeks as he hugged his saddened partner. “But the only thing I want to be eating now is your amazing pancakes for lunch, if you want to make them. Does that sound like a good idea?” They both had not thought about what to actually eat for lunch yet, only what they would afterwards. 

Matthew nodded slightly, smiling a bit. Willem continued after he had, more felt than heard the answer, “We can make another cake together later too.” He finished, giving the Canadian another squeeze before he let go. Said Canadian grinned at the now blushing Dutchman and gave his boyfriend a chaste kiss on the cheek, “I’ll remind you then~” He said, spirits once again lifted for the day.

They decided to clean up the cake together, Willem cleaning up the soot-filled oven while Matthew disposed of the cake. After that, the Canadian started to gather the ingredients for the pancakes. Willem had offered to help but Matthew had politely declined, stating he could do them himself. The Dutchman did not want to leave the other alone though and took a seat on one of the kitchen chairs, tail tucked neatly around one of the chair legs after getting comfortable to watch the other prepare their lunch.

“To get back to what I wanted to say earlier, “ Matthew started, putting batter into the pan, “Do we have the preparations ready for tonight?” Willem cleared his throat, taking an hand through his hair, his ears twitching slightly in discomfort. “Yeah, everything is ready. This time nobody will be able to break in while we are away.”

Matthew blinked at the sudden change of topic, but it was an welcome one nonetheless. “Yeah, that human ran away screaming after we scared him good.“ He said, careful to watch the pancakes while thinking back on that strange night. 

Willem hummed in agreement and continued, “I mean, what did that bungler think to gain from breaking in a house where most things are not even that valuable?” He snorted in mirth and shook his head. “He should have been happy to get out of the encounter without either of us biting him.” The face of horror and fear the bungler had made on discovering what Willem and Matthew were, had been priceless. Screaming like a girl and tripping over himself, it still made both laugh at the memory when talking about the incident.

Matthew felt his face flush in embarrassment, not really proud to recall that part. “I couldn’t help it, he was encroaching on our territory and you know how territorial I can get this time of the month. Sometimes it sucks to have to listen to a rock in the sky, you know?” The Canadian said defensively while flipping a pancake to bake the other side. 

Willem nodded and gave Matthew an sympathetic look. “Yeah, I know what you mean. I almost ate Nijn once. Luckily, she has a wolf proof cage now that I even cannot get into.” Nijn was Willem’s beloved pet rabbit. Matthew knew how much the Dutchman loved that ball of fluff, always making extra sure that she was safe on coming nights like the one tonight.

All these preparations were taken for one simple reason; Matthew and Willem were not normal humans, and they never had been. 

They had been born as a creature from myths and legends. Both their parents had been the same, as their families had been from one of the few remaining mythical creature societies in the world. In the past many different societies and families had existed since the dawn of mankind. That had changed greatly in the last couple of ages The persecution and discovery of whom was human and who was not had increased and improved, leading to many witch hunts around the world.

It had started with the witches and wizards; however creatures like vampires, trolls, nymphs, faeries and werewolves had not been safe for long either. Most societies had fallen apart into smaller pockets of mythical populace or they had completely disbanded—either being wiped out by humans, forced to hide and blend in, or risk being hunted down and killed.

Matthew and Willem’s families both had chosen the latter option, blending in and keeping their mythical lives hidden the best way they could, by not talking about them. Humans might not be able to tell the difference between another human and a mythical creature in hiding, but other creatures could tell apart who was what. Mainly by the smell and small details, like the certain way someone looked at someone else or the special glint in their eyes humans lacked.

Werewolves however, had the hardest time blending in.

Not because of their monthly ‘problem’, but because they had the most noticeable physical attributes of all the races. They might look and act human for the most part; but their tail, fluffy ears on their heads and sharp nails on their hands and feet were hard to hide on occasion. That is why most lived in the utmost secluded parts of town; or out of town entirely, either on a farm or in a cabin near the woods.

Matthew and Willem had spotted each other by chance, when both were visiting the same public park in evening in the small town they both lived in. It had been autumn and cold, so tails and ears were safely tucked into coats and hats. Willem had been 19 and Matthew 17. They had started chatting, and it had started from there.

Willem’s own ears were almost the same sandy blond color as his hair and his tail as well, with both his tail and ears having an darker tip. Together with his emerald green eyes, and a small but jagged scar above his left eyebrow, he was not unattractive to people who bothered to look and pay attention. 

His gaze was sharp and attentive but not as intimidating when one knew what was going on in his head. He might look scary or intimidating at first glance but Matthew knew better. Underneath the tough exterior was an caring and kind werewolf that Matthew would not have traded for anyone else.

Matthew’s own ears and tail, in contrast to the Dutchman’s, were lighter, being more like an beige color. They did not have any dark tips to speak of. Matthew’s lilac eyes were just as sharp as Willem’s, but they looked kind, hiding their otherworthy-ness behind an façade of friendliness.

On the night of the full moon, all werewolves— Matthew and Willem included, were more in tune with their instincts and could possibly eat or wound humans or pets if they were not careful. That was why Willem had bought the silver cage, even if the metal made him slightly nauseous and could cause blisters or burns if touched too long. But the cage was only needed once a month, even if Willem hated to put his beloved pet in there.

It was for the rabbit’s and Willem’s own well-being and safety. Nijn had had an wooden cage in the past with a door to get out of but after one accident where Willem had nearly eaten her; if Matthew had not interfered, the wooden cage had to be replaced by a silver one. Or at least a wooden one with silver coating, since that helped deter werewolves too.

“Mathijs?” Willem inquired, snapping Matthew out of his thinking spree quick enough to prevent the next pancake from being burned. “Ah, sorry, sorry, got distracted by thinking back on how we met. It had been a nice encounter.” He said, blushing while he put the finished pancake on the pile that was resting on a plate on the counter.

Willem chuckled and stood up from his chair, walking over to the flustered Canadian. Hugging the shorter werewolf and laying his chin on the other’s head, being careful for Matthew’s ears. He made sure not to restrict Matthew’s arms so that the Canadian could finish making their lunch. Willem smiled and watched him bake. 

“Ik hou van je.’ Matthew smiled when he heard it. “I love you too. Now, can you let me go? The pancakes are done.” The Dutchman didn’t want to let go but he did so anyway, tail involuntarily beginning to wag slightly at the pleasant smell of the freshly baked pancakes. He was hungry after all and Matthew’s pancakes were heaven for his taste buds. For anyone who tasted them really.

The Dutchman quickly grabbed two plates and the needed utensils. He set the table and sat back down, starting to grin, showing sharp canines, when Matthew set the plate in the middle of the table. That positive reaction made Matthew grin back before he sat down, grabbing his fork to get the pancakes on their plates. “Bon Appetit~” The Canadian chirped, beginning to eat. 

“Eet smakelijk.” Willem countered, still grinning while beginning to eat as well. Pancakes like these were never disappointing, even if the full moon was slowly making it’s way across the sky to chase away the sun for it’s monthly influence on the two inhabitants living in the remote house near the woods.


End file.
